


You Could’ve Picked Anyone Else . . .

by OracleHylia



Series: Eternal Bonds [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Basically just Zelda being whiny, F/M, Impa is the only one with common sense, gifted Zelda, slowburn, snob Zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleHylia/pseuds/OracleHylia
Summary: Zelda is upset with the Goddess’s decision concerning the hero and fervently informs the Goddess that she was making a mistake.Or- Zelda is venting and the Goddess is ignoring her.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Eternal Bonds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	You Could’ve Picked Anyone Else . . .

**Author's Note:**

> So- this took me awhile. . . Not because I wasn’t inspired but more along the lines of ‘I need to take care of my new puppy and don’t have the time for typing things up’ aka a convenient excuse to be lazy. But I’m trying to get back into the swing of things. I’ve already got two chapters done of Goddess Mother and The Spring Litter and I just need to get them up.

When it came to expectations, Zelda always went above and beyond. In academics her tutors merely hoped she would pass, instead- she ended up re-arranging the entire educational system.

She’d been taught how to get along with troublesome nobles and how to appease her people. Now, she had the nobility in her pocket and the the people practically kissing the ground she walked on. 

Even her divine power, which everyone had thought only extended to the sealing technique, grew to the point where she could do almost anything with it, including her own prehensile trendils made of light- her special technique. Not to mention her own dream messages and visions sent from the Goddess via daily prayer.

Yes, her power was great, she even foresaw who the Champions would be- those who would pilot Divine Beasts (that she prophesied of). 

Everything was perfect, put into its rightful place by Zelda and by extension the Goddess herself. She had felt certain that Ganon wouldn’t stand a chance.

And then ‘he’ came along. Previously, she’d never given much thought to the Hero’s role in all this. After all, she had long since proved she was capable of bringing down fierce opponents on her own. 

And with four strong Champions wielding omnipotent technology on their side, why would they need one man swinging around a crumbling relic?

So when a rude, cheeky theif- a ‘Zonai Barbarian’ no less- pulls said crumbling relic from its pedestal, glowing brightly . . . She was shocked to say the least.

She was currently praying to the Goddess, standing in front of Hyrule Castle’s resident Goddess statue. Which was becoming less a reverent prayer and more a complaint filled monologue.

“ -I mean really, you could’ve picked ‘any’ old silent , stoic knight in the kingdom, but noooo, you just ‘had’ to choose that obnoxious hoodlum!”

As her voice grew increasingly more erratic, she could see castle staff passing by, staring at her with either concern or shock out of the corner of her eye. 

“How am I supposed to cooperate with someone who doesn’t even know the meaning of the word respectful?!”

She froze in horror as a sudden thought occurred to her. “Wait, wait, what about the Sacred Bond? You don’t actually expect me to share brain space with that caveman do you!?”

The Sacred Bond was the telepathic link between the Hero and the Princess that some said connected them at their very souls. The idea was terrifying. Her, the esteemed Princess of Hyrule, soulmates with that- that-

“This is completely unexceptable!” She shouted to the Goddess. “I have served you faithfully for my entire life and ‘this’ is the thanks I get?!”

The Goddess statue state back silently, the gentle smile carved into its face unchanging and Zelda felt no inkling of a message from the Goddess coming on.

After another moment of silence she threw her arms up in defeat and stormed out of the shallow pool that lay beneath the statue’s feet.

She took a moment to try and calm herself when Impa melted out of the shadows from behind her. Zelda hardly cliched at the sight, well accustomed to the ways of the Sheikah and wordlessly accepted the towel Impa handed her.

“It’s not like you to get so worked up over something like this,” Impa begins, “You’re usually so fair tempered.”

Zelda felt her defensiveness flare up and die down in the same instant as she contemplated Impa’s words. It was true, she had always kept a cool head, even in the most heated of situations. In fact , one could argue she was one of the most fair and level-headed people in the kingdom.

And yet when a certain sly thief comes into play- her temper takes a turn for the worse. What was it about him?

“You might try to get to know him better,” Impa suggested. “Perhaps he is not as bad as you think, you of all people know better than to judge a book by its cover. At the very least it might help you tolerate him more easily.”

Zelda whirled around in shock. “You can’t be serious! I’d go mad if I-“

“The very future of Hyrule depends on how you two work together, you can’t afford to be childish, Zelda.”

She aquesised, biting her lip. “You’re right, I’m the Crown Princess of Hyrule, I must do better than this.” She sighed. “Very well, I will attempt to work with the barb- with Link.”

She swallowed the distaste she felt by addressing the ‘Hero’ by name.

Impa, either unaware or uncaring of Zelda’s plight, moved on. “Good, because you’ll be seeing him in just a few minutes.”

“R-Right now?! But it’s only-“ she stopped when she took a glance at the Sheikah timepiece on her wrist. Curses, she’d taken longer praying (complaining) then she’d thought.

Impa continued. “Dr. Taikou wants to have the Hero examined for his own Divine Beast.”

Zelda dried herself and hurried to change into her former castle attire, mentally preparing herself for the encounter with Link. She was going to need every ounce of patience she could muster.


End file.
